Doki-Doki: Alternate Prologue
by Aonstant Cgony
Summary: So after Monika got bored of doing nothing, she decided to re-unite the members of the Literature club and restart from square one... but she still wants to experiment with the members...let's see how this goes.
1. Chapter 1: Here we go

Doki Doki- Alternate prologue

" So they don't remember a thing? "

" Exactly! I re-wrote all the game files, we're more or less back to square one! "

" So does that mean this time around I'm **actually** going to be talking about literature in the fuckin' literature club? "

" Indeed! And this time with 2 less casualties! Annnddd maybe an interesting romance arc with you and me this time around? "

" Yeah how about we first get through the festival this time around? Then we'll see…"

As Monika and I walked towards the class we used for club meetings, I quickly recollected previous events. After seeing my best friend hang herself, a girl stab herself to death and then found out they were controlled by a self-aware video game character who was messing with their programming to show her love for ``the player`` (I still need to ask Monika what the hell she meant by that). I'm glad I can go back to a regular high-school life. Monika told me she wanted to re-unite the Literature club without messing with the other 3 girl's character scripts. This time around I can finally do what I was expecting to do when Sayori signed me up to her club. Talk about books I don't care about so I can hang out with cute girls! I'm hoping this time around the worst thing I have to deal with is Natsuki's teasing.

" So this time you **promise** I won't see anyone commiting suicide or blood gushing from people's eyes! "

" I promise not to do any of that" Monika said as she gently smiled at me

"But~…."

( Oh god no)

" I haven't been entirely truthful with you, I reunited the Literature club because, honestly, I've just been so borrred! I want to re-write the games script, but not of any of our friends mind you! But rather the events we'd be participating in!

"For exempleee? "

" Oh-hoho! My dear I can't tell you just yet! You'll have to stick around to find out. Monika's tip of the day: If you get rid of that stain on your shirt, you'll have a better chance of making a first impression, remember that Yuri and Natsuki don't know who you are yet!

What? Oh, she's right, there's a stain on my sweater, god dammit!

 **So this might just be a stupid thing I'm gonna be working on occasionaly. The whole idea for this story is to put the literature club in different scenarios ( such as picnics, high school parties whatever). Expect mostly retarded fluff and humor..**


	2. Chapter 2: Who let the child in?

As Monika and I entered the the classroom, I was Immediately greeted with 3 pairs of eyes staring at me. Alright, this time around I can make a great first impression! I'll totally " Chad" my way through their hearts! Time to mark my name in harem history!

" Uhhhhh…. Hey. "

Well I tried, Maybe I can ask Monika if she can reset Till I get the introduction right.

" Oh! You're here" Sayori says a bit to loud for my own comfort. She rushes towards me with a smile on her face.

" I was just about to go find you so I could bring you to the classroom. I guess Monika beat me to it. "

" Yes" Monika replies. " Maybe if he plays his cards right, I'll be beating him after the-

" Okay Monika please there are children here…seriously does anyone know were I can find the parents for that lost child over there…the one with the pink hair"

" **What!?** " I hear a shrill shriek coming from the pink loli as she walks towards me, trying to look as menacing as she could. I swear I saw Yuri laughing in a corner while she was making tea.

" Listen here dummy, you're the newcomer here, you should treat me with respect! "

Before she can start pummeling me, Sayori gently put an arm in front of her, laughing awkwardly to let the tension get out of the room!

" Ah-ha! This is Natsuki! She reads a lot of manga…maybe you can both recommend each other some stuff"

Suddenly, I see Natsuki's head perk up and the anger quickly leaves her face.

" Oh, y-you read manga? Well… I'm sure you're one of those guys who reads those pervy harem mangas! I bet his taste is probably trash anyways"

" Well, I mean I used to read sword art online but I mean we all learn from our mistakes"

She suddenly blankly stares at me for a while, I swear I saw a small smile on her face for a brief moment.

" uhhh"

I turn my head around and see Yuri, twirling her fingers, blushing. I assume she wants to introduce herself.

" Oh, and this Yuri, she's the smartest member of this club, she reads really sophisticated book! " Sayori tells me. "

" It's…. a p-pleasure to meet you" Yuri mumbles, looking down at the ground.

" Hey, my eyes are up here. I know I have nice feet but it's definitely not my best feature! "

" hmmmm"

Oh boy, I shouldn't tease her just yet, she might pass out from the flirting!

" Well, now that everyone's been introduced, we can start our meeting! " Monika says, clapping her hands.


	3. Chapter 3: The new direction

"As you may or may not know, I have big plans for this club" Monika starts.

" While I do believe that reading and discussing literature is an important activity in this club, my plan was for us to write poetry as well. But I thought I would make it even more interesting"

Okaaayyy, is this what she meant by changing the story and events? Where is she going with this?

" I want us to collaborate and **write** a book all together. "

… What?

" Ohhhh! That's an amazing idea Monika! " Sayori says, jumping from her chair.

" I think it would be a great way to expand our knowledge and understanding of writing" Yuri says nodding.

" Uhmm, are we not going to address the elephant in the room first? " Natsuki says, pointing at me.

The other girls then stare at me, Yuri suddenly looks down, mumbling. Sayori, on the other hand looks at me with a puzzled look on her face. She then looks at Natsuki.

" Eh? What do you mean Natsuki? " she asks.

" Sayori, you said yourself that he wasn't an avid reader, right? Won't he just slow us down while were writing? I don't think we should be assigning such a task to a beginner" Natsuki says, with a smug look on her face.

" Ohhh that's sweet, you care about my well being **and** that I don't feel pressured to work myself too hard" I reply, giving my best smile.

" W-What?! "she stutters.

" Ok everyone, please! " Monika brings everyone back to the original conversation.

" While you're not wrong, Natsuki, our new member is more or less a beginner, I used to in the same class as him, I know for a fact he can learn and adapt quickly!" Monika says cheerfully.

Learn and adapt? What am I, on an episode of man vs wild? Wait, is that reference still relevant? Might not be a good idea to say it out loud, I think to myself.

" But, since it's true that he doesn't have as much experience as we do… I'll be counting on everyone here to go out of their way to… _assist him_. "

I see Monika glance at me and wink. Oh, ok I see were this is fuckin' going. Has Monika turned into my wingman…wingwoman… is that a thing? Whatever, stop zoning out.

" Yeah, I wouldn't mind that, I'd really love to learn about writing and literature from all of you. " I say.

" Well then it's settled, Yuri, today I want you to be the first to spend time with our new member! Show him the ropes of the world of reading! "

… I'll keep my pens to myself this time around… or maybe not who knows?

 _ **...**_

 _ **So hey, If you like or hate this so far let me know. I'm open to criticism or hate, whatever floats your boat!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Messing with Yuri

_**Okay wow, people are actually reading this! Thanks, I'm pleased and surprised at the same time! Thank you! On to chapter 4**_

"…"

"…"

Man, this is, awkward.

While the others split up around the classroom, Yuri and I sat down. She hasn't said a word to me yet. I'm left here twirling my thumbs, wishing I was dead… Man I really hate that expression now. It's really not funny when you've seen someone actually die… Ok, I was able to get her to talk to me the first time around, hell, she was jerking off thinking about me at one point! Alright, brain! Guide me through this!

" Sooo, uhh, books… yeah? "

( God that was terrible.)

" Sorry, what? "

" N-nothing! So, uhhhh, I head you're a pretty advanced reader, right? Uhhmm, read any good books lately? "

" Uhm.. Not particularly…Well, I'm really into horror novels, I find the vocabulary and psychological elements to be very entertaning"

Oh no, she's using big words!

" I also love to follow the struggles of imperfect characters, It's always interesting to think what kind of choices you would do if you were in the same situation as these characters…"

I forgot how passionate Yuri is when it comes to writing, her opinions are always so well constructed. While the other members were clearly passionate about literature, Yuri was clearly a step ahead of everyone.

" I'm guessing you'd like to write a horror story when we'll be writing our novel? "

" Well… yes. But as Natsuki said, you've only started to dive into literature. Something as complex as horror might not be the best first step for you"

…ouch.

" Well, I'm not one to back out of a challenge! Do you have a book you can recommend to me so I can familiarize myself?"

Her eyes suddenly light up, as if I just suggested her to partake in knifeplay. (Dammit brain, focus! Don't let boner guide this conversation!)

" O-oh! I have a book I can recommend to you! It's called a portrait of markov! I'm re-reading it so we can talk about it…I mean, if y-you want to read it of course!"

" Uhhh… So you bought 2 copies? "

" Well…I-I just happened to buy 2 copies and…"

Alright, this is getting boring, I' m just repeating what I said the first time I lived this scenario! I feel like if I don't do anything about **I'M** gonna be the one killing myself… (urgh, it still doesn't feel right saying the k-word) Alright, you know what? Let's see the different shades of red she can turn.

" Let me guess, you bought 2 copies so you could give one to me? That's really nice! Thanks! "

" W-what? " she stutters.

" I don't know how much a book like this cost, but I'll gladly pay you back!"

" T-that's fine. I don't need money or anything! "

Goodness, she's shacking! I can hear her heart beat from here. Let's deliver the final blow!

" Oh… I was thinking of paying you back… _another way…_ "

" W-what?! "

I gently smile at her and stick my tongue out, making audible smacking sounds.

That was more than she could handle, she quickly gets up and rushes out of the classroom, sweating and blushing madly! As I'm left alone, I pick up the book she gave me and start reading it.

" Jeez, Is this how you plan on playing the game this time around? "

As I look away from my book, I see Monika, frowning at me.

" Hey, I'm allowed to have a bit of fun as well right?! "

 **(…)**

" Hey, do you know what happened to Yuri? She left the class without telling anyone"

" I don't know Sayori, I guess she had urgent business to attend to"

"Huh… Uh, are you enjoying the literature club so far? "

" It's not bad, Yuri gave me a really interesting book to read. I'll need to study up if I don't want to slow you girls down! "


	5. Chapter 5: Waiiitttt

Lunch, the cornerstone of any great day at school. I've been genuinely excited for this. Last time, I didn't really get to spend time with the girls outside of our club meetings (for obvious reasons). As I walked down the aisles of the cafeteria, I see Sayori waving at me.

" Hey! Over here! "

" Yeah, yeah I saw you Sayori"

As I sit down next to her I look around the table, the other 3 girls seem to be in a pretty important debate as they didn't realise my arrival. So, I decide to focus my attention on Sayori.

…

" I didn't see you this morning, did you arrive to school late again? " I ask

" Ha, of course not silly, **you're** the one who was late! I couldn't wait for you any longer, so I walked to school by myself."

I really hope that means that she isn't depressed this time around! I can't shake off the thought that Monika is gonna pull the rug on me when I least expect it. Stupid crazy sexy Monika, " I have a crush on this guy, lemme delete the entire world so he'll only love me. I could simply tell him I like him but nooooo people have to die! "

 ***CLAP***

" AAAHHHH! FUCK ME! "

I'm suddenly brought back to reality as Sayori claps her hands in front of my face.

" You zoned out for a bit, you alright?! "

" Y-yeah, I'm fine, I just had something on my mind. "

" Oh! Can I know what it is? "

" No you may not."

My answer is greeted with a pout, a cute pout, one that shrouds you with guilt. I go to pat her head and offer a cookie I brought from home as an apology.

" Yori, I missed the beginning of their argument. What are they talking about?

" They want us to meet at different places" Sayori says, her mouth half full.

"…Elaborate plz? " I say, exasperation in my tone.

" Oh, my bad hee-hee, Monika wants us to start brainstorming on an idea for our novel. She thinks a change of scenery will help our creative flow. "

" Ohh I see. Are they arguing on where we're gonna go? "

" Yep! Monika thinks we should go out of our way and go in a more nature setting while Yuri and Natsuki think we should go to someone's place and have a sleepover. "

Urgh, sleepover! It's like I'm in elementary school again… WAIT A SECOND!

" MONIKA! THE OTHERS ARE RIGHT! STAYING AT SOMEONE'S HOUSE AND HAVING A SLEEPOVER IS DEFINETLY THE BEST CHOICE! WHO'S PLACE ARE WE GONNA BE STAYING AT? "

This time around, everyone has their eyes on me…including the other students around our table.


	6. Chapter 6: Further explanations

" To what pleasure I owe your visit? "

" What? A guy can't visit his friend in her special…psychedelic freak room anymore? "

I had texted Monika about meeting her in her weird… I guess you'd call it her safe space? Whatever, I felt like there was still unanswered questions about my situation.

" You only come to talk to me when the other 3 are busy or you need help with something… I hardly believe your intensions are simply of visit inquiries."

" Please stop talking like an evil villain. I really want to talk about something important."

" Ok, what's cookin' good lookin'?"

" I don't know, I usually order take-out."

" I thought you wanted us to have a serious conversation."

" Yes I'm sorry. I wanted to know what's the real difference this time around? "

" Pardon? "

" What are you're plans for your game this time around?

" You mean fanfiction. "

" What? "

"What? "

" You… Whatever! What I'm saying is are you gonna prank me or something? If one of the girls does something to my nether region are you gonna make them stab themselves or you'll turn them all into crab people? "

" Oh please, no offense but you're not **that** attractive! "

" Says the woman who built an imperfect world to score with me"

" Big talk coming from the guy who **murdered** me."

"…fair enough. You win."

I decide to sit down at her table. Tea magically materializes on the table. Monika slowly pours it into 2 small teacups. I will say one thing about Monika, she's both the person I'm the most comfortable and uncomfortable to be around. Maybe It's because of her hypnotizing thighs that make me forget she once killed my best friend… Okay granted I may not be perfect myself.

" Honestly, I want to take it easy this time around" she says pouring tea in my cup.

" So, no weird violence or psychotic breakdowns? "

" Nope! I even got rid of Natsuki's abusive father! This time around were focusing entirely on moronic teenage fluff!"

" …Why?"

" Well, I couldn't win your affection by surrounding you with psychos, maybe I can win it by making a more laidback humour-oriented world, like those mangas Natsuki reads."

"So there's no suspense or gore or psychological bullshit?"

" Monika's writing tip of the day: It's a fanfiction on the internet, story telling elements can drastically change depending on what part the author liked of the game."

" I don't get what you're saying…But I kinda don't care at this point. " I say as I sip from my teacup.

" Any other questions you want to ask me? " Monika asks.

" Nah, that's about it. "

" You wanna rest in my lap for a while? "

"… I'd actually really like that. The one cool thing about my time captive here. "

" What about that time I dressed up as Sayori? "

" That was more interestingly weird. " I reply, gently falling asleep as she ruffles her finger through my hair. I'm hoping the sleepover will be productive.

 _ **Wow ok! More people are actually reading this! Thanks! Critique me and or hate me if you have the time in your schedule!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Conversations with Monika

_**Ok, so I have no idea how to continue this ( for now anyway) so I thought I'd just write pointless banter between Monika and the main character ( I haven't given him a name yet) So consider this more of a shitpost chapter.**_

"Ok, Marry, kill or fuck: Soundgarden, Pearl Jam or Alice in Chains? "

"Oh, that's easy, Marry Alice in Chains, fuck Pearl Jam and kill Soundgarden"

" Oh-ho, I think someone already beat you on that last one Monika"

" Oh my god! I just realised, Chris Cornell died the same way Sayori did! Haha! "

The great thing about Monika's trippy safe room was that once you get over the eerie-sounds coming from outside, the place really mellows you down… _I wonder what it's like to jerk off here…_

" Ok, here's another one. Marry, kill, fuck: Natsuki, Yuri or Sayori? "

" Uhh..I'm not really into girls…" Monika says

" Huh, really you've never imagined that hypothesis?"

" Not really, my main goal since the beginning was to date you."

" That's funny, Sayori told me a few times how she's thought of kissing you a few times! "

" W-what!? Are you serious? "

" Nope. "

I don't know if I'd ever be comfortable talking about sex with Sayori, not so much because she's not attractive, rather I feel like I'd have to explain everything to her… Then she'll think I'm some sort of perv.

" So, have you been writing anything recently? "

" As a matter of fact, I have! " She says, pulling out a shriveled paper out of her pocket.

I try to straighten the paper with my hands, but it's beyond repair at this point.

" Yeah, nevermind" I says as I just put it aside. "What was it about? "

"Oh It's a story about how the world we live in is only a simulation created by computers. "

"…What? "

" Cool, right? I spent a whole week writing it! "

" Uhhh…have you ever seen the Matrix movies? "

" No, why? "

" Because your idea is exactly like the Matrix movie"

" The what? "

" How do you not know this?! It's not like the matrix isn't an unpopular movie! "

" I'm not much of a movie person I guess. But I'd be delighted to watch it with you "

" Yeah no I'm not watching another action movie with you ever again"

" What? Why not?!"

" Because you always go out of your way to critique the cinematography and the script while the movie play, It is the most infuriating thing ever! "

" You always critique the stuff I like you hypocrite! "

" I do not! "

" What about when we read Shanghai lovers together? Or that time you kept complaining about that organic café I invited you to, or that hiking expedition? Or…"

" Ok I get it I'm an asshole! But lemme remind you that…"

"That I killed your friends and held you prisoner I know, no one is perfect."

" …"

"…"

" Hey Monika? "

" What? "

" Are we terrible people? "

" Kinda"


End file.
